Triton's Daughter Will Be Mine!-The sequel to flowers and blood
by Leah Day
Summary: Something wicked this way comes … The sequel to flowers and blood …..


_**Triton's daughter will be mine!**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary **_

Something wicked this way comes …

The sequel to flowers and blood …..

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing! Drat! Rubbish!

Many a conniption!

Ariel's age has been up graded to better suit the content of this ditty, Ursula will not be recognised as her aunt.

Rated M for fem slash and sorrow. Please note, Flotsam and Jetsam are based on the Broadway versions as well as the Disney concepts. This was done to avoid bestiality.

All flames will be ignored or giggled at, depends on what day it is.

_**A dream, Ariel's ruined grotto**_

Weeping into her arms and hair, Ariel believed her life was over.

'_Why?'_ she thought miserably, tears running down her hot cheeks. _'Why did this have to happen to me?'_

"Poor child …"

The hairs on her body stood up and prickled.

She was being watched.

"Poor ssssweet child …."

Ariel blinked and looked up.

Eels.

Moray eels.

They slithered toward her, conversing with each other in soft, velvety tones.

She did not know why but their presence soothed her somewhat.

Indeed, yes, her heart was pounding in her chest and she was greatly distraught but she was not hysterical anymore. Just wretched and tearful.

"She hasss a very ssserioussss problem," one of the sleek greyish green creatures commented, swirling around her, luminous yellow eye focused on her tear stained countenance. "If only there was sssomething we could do," it added musingly.

"But there issss sssomething," the companion corrected sliding around her small shoulders, patting her cheek with its tail before moving away to wrap around its twin.

Shuddering, Ariel took a deep breath.

"Who … Who are you?" she asked.

They smiled.

"Don't be sssscared," they purred in beautiful unison. "We represssent sssomeone who can help you, sssomeone who can make all your dreams come true …"

They skimmed over to her, gently, firmly rubbing their lithe bodies against her own, licking at her tears.

Her lips parted in a half-hearted remonstration but they shook their heads.

"Beautiful …." They moaned to her. "Ssssssso sssssssad. Let usss help you."

Before their radiant gaze, the grieving princess was as helpless as a worm on a hook.

She tried to resist but the soft inveigling of their voices and enthralling supremacy of their eyes was so easy to succumb to.

She was wilting and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Let'sssss try sssomething different, sssshall we?" an eel hissed from behind her.

There was a frisson of coldness then the warmth returned to her body.

Ariel blinked and gasped.

They were eel people ….

"Poseidon," she whispered, shocked.

A greyish, green hand gracefully cupped the left side of her head whilst another patted her rib cage.

"All the better to pleasure you with, dearesssssssst."

Satiny lips danced from her collarbone to her cheek.

The princess shivered.

Tails intertwined with her own, cradling her whilst the eels proceeded to kiss and stroke her.

Weakly, the beautiful girl allowed the eel men pull her down until she was lying amongst their coils. quiet and acquiescent, she found succour in the gentleness of the odd embrace.

OoO

A soft warm tongue glided down her white cheek.

"Jussst imagine," a sensuous voice verbally caressed. "You and your prince … together … forever."

Eric.

She could be with Eric forever?

With the last bit of coherency she had left, Ariel forced her lips to part to form a word.

"H-how?" she croaked.

"I see you've beaten me to her, my dears."

The girl's exquisite blue eyes widened in shock. Her mind became clear as crystal.

Heaving her body up, Ariel pushed her hair out of the way and blinked.

"Who's there?" she asked warily, barely noticing that the eels were still cushioned around her frame.

"My dear, sweet, child. It is your saviour."

From a gargantuan patch of shadow slid a Cecaelia.

The creature was quite hefty indeed. She had grey and white hair and lavender skin, but what intimidated Ariel greatly were her tentacles. Six lithe black tentacles that streamed after the odd woman like an ominous black storm cloud.

The Cecaelia's munificently portioned red mouth curved into a virtually tender smile.

"Sweeting," she addressed in a sonorous, condolatory air. "I'm here to ease your pain."

the forlorn maiden of the ocean rose and cautiously made her way to the stranger.

"What can you do?" she asked when she felt she was close enough.

The creature smiled again.

"Poor soul with no one to turn to," she moaned at her.

Ariel shivered and bowed her head.

"Oh, come now," her mysterious visitor cooed. "My dear ones, let our princess go and keep an eye out for dear old daddy, the young lady needs to mend without being berated."

Hissing their assent, the eels gently unravelled the girl, hence leaving Ariel cold and even more despondent than before.

"My father-" she began but could not finish, she was too overcome.

Ursula made a soothing noise.

"I know what you need, my dulcet darling. I know," she purred. "_Believe me_, this will heal everything."

She extended her hand to Ariel.

the princess hesitated.

"Who are … Who are you?" she asked shakily.

"Ursula, my poor unfortunate soul," the woman replied.

"You're …. You're the sea witch?"

Ursula nodded.

"One of my many, many titles. Now come to me. Let me lick your wounds. Tis not fair for one so foully wronged to do it on her own …."

Swallowing, the petite mermaid reached for the hand.

Ariel barely gave any thought to caring as Ursula effortlessly pulled her onto her lap.

"Yessss," the Cecaelian praised, cuddling her with robust arms. "Let me look after you."

The girl leaned into the witch, closing her eyes, sobbing brokenly.

Ursula seemed nonplussed about this loss of composure. Instead of telling the royal to be quiet and keep a stiff upper lip, Ursula cooed, stroked her hair and kissed her face.

Plump, hot and wet, Ursula's lips pressed tenderly against the fair mermaid's cheeks. Her glistening, manicured fingers dexterously raked through her hair, smoothing out the tangles.

"Your father is a bothersome, dictatorial menace, isn't he?" she rumbled, wrapping a lissom tentacle around Ariel's thin waist, resting it comfortably upon her belly. "All he ever wants to do is control. He doesn't understand a beautiful creature like you has needs, does he? Oh my dear, what has he done to you, hmm? Ruined your hopes and dreams just so he can keep you under his thumb. That will destroy you, Angel fish …"

Ariel whimpered.

"So lost, so helpless … I know my sweeting, I know."

She hugged Ariel tightly. the young royal snuggled deeper into the encirclement, weeping all the while but at the same time appreciating the contact.

The scent, the sound, the sensations. All were so much better than the crushing weight of her malcontent.

The witch was right.

She was her saviour.

OoO

Eventually the accursed maiden could not weep anymore. She curled her arms around the Cecaelia and pressed her face against her vast lavender shoulder.

Ursula brushed her lips against her forehead then rose from the sea floor with the elegance of six dancers, taking Ariel with her.

"Time for a spot of pleasure, my sweet," she purred. "Who knows, you _could _enjoy this more than I."

OoO

The witch did not travel far, only to the nearby boulder. carefully depositing the girl onto the rock, Ursula gave her treasurable scarlet haired angel a look of deep contemplation.

Lying in the darkness of the witches' shadow, Ariel stared back at her, sapphire eyes meeting grey.

A spot of pleasure … Ursula wanted to know her …

Was this what she wanted? To be known by the sea witch in so intimate a fashion?

Princess Ariel was not a stranger to trysts. She had been courted a few times by mer boys her father deemed appropriate and had listened in on a few of her sister's discussions about their husbands and lovers.

But this … this was going to be more than kisses and hugging. Ursula seemed like a creature that did not do things by halves. She would have to give her everything.

Biting her lip, the girl turned away.

Did she really want this?

"Just another way to aggravate your father, little princess," Ursula told her, voice sweet as poison. "I'm going to _empower_ you."

Ariel shivered.

"That comes at a price though, doesn't it?" she asked softly, still unable to look at the witch. "You want something in return?"

Ursula smiled indolently and stroked Ariel's supine belly.

"Your virginity would be sufficient payment, my sweet," she purred languorously.

Ariel blinked.

"Then take it."

OoO

The witch called to her poopsies, deciding to let them in on the ravishment.

One of the eel men slid effortlessly under Ariel, cushioning the princesses' small head with his lithe body. His twin slid beside her, taking hold of her small hand, squeezing it, as if reassuring her.

"But first," Ursula declared. "Granting your wish."

Placing hands on either side of the mer girl's lower torso, the witch rubbed the limb firmly with the palms of her hands.

Ariel, having quite sensitive scales, gasped and squirmed restlessly.

The eels holding her, patted her and licked her.

"No pain …" they promised soothingly. "No pain …"

The maiden gasped again and jolted despite the soft whisperings.

She was afraid, ambiguous. Again, she asked herself if this really was what she really wanted.

Then she saw her legs.

Long, slender human legs.

The legs of the most agile dancer the human world would ever see ….

Her lips parted.

"Oh …"

Smiling somewhat unctuously, Ursula eased her quarry to her feet, steadying her when she swayed.

"I can breathe," Ariel whispered, positively delighted.

Ursula's smile deepened and she rested her hand on the small of the princesses' sleek back, silently delighting in the small quivers of the mildest erogenous pleasure it sent through the girl's body.

"Dance for me, my dear," she purred.

Ariel blushed waspishly then timorously stepped forward, appreciative that the floor was devoid of rocks or any sharp object that would harm her new, delicate feet.

An aesthetically opulent melody seeped into the mermaid's ears,

Instinctively, she swayed her hips and performed a pirouette.

She twirled, she skipped, she pirouetted again, laughing breathlessly, nimbly kicking up the dirt with her toes.

Her toes!

Who would've thought it?

She had toes!

It did not take long for the eels to join her. Returned to their customary form, they twirled with her, enveloping her with their sinewy bodies then letting her go, all the while tightly circling her.

'_Take off her shells,' _Ursula ordered them psychically.

Ardent to obey their mistresses' wishes, the eels pulled the dancing maiden into a loose encirclement, one distracting her whilst the other eased the cord holding the shells apart.

As the purple seashells were cast adrift, Ariel's bloody tresses conveniently cloaked her breasts.

Deciding it was time, the witch made her move.

Matching the princess in grace despite being the opposite in size, the older woman joined her.

As one, they moved along to the melody, their eyes gleaming with empowerment and developing yearning.

Excited, the eels swirled between the dancers, curling around their arms and waists, never lingering, but always touching, skilfully flicking Ariel's hair up to catch a fleeting glimpse of a white breast or rosy nipple.

So clever were they, the mer girl did not notice. So well timed and well trained were they, their mistress did not care.

OoO

As the entrancing descant drew to a close, Ursula supplely draped a tentacle around Triton's daughter's waist, drawing the maiden to her side.

Ariel was tingling with feverish excitement, her cheeks flushed from exaltation.

She was ready.

"Come, my dearest. There is still much to do be done," the witch told the princess in a low, desirous keening.

The appendage wrapped Ariel's thin waist slid downwards, slithering carefully past the silky hair and brushing reticently against her nether lips.

The royal gasped and stiffened all over. Terrified she would be harmed, she struggled and reared backwards, her feet planted in the dirt.

However, the witch was patient and lulled her attractive acquisition back to what could be considered reasonably calm within minutes.

When the girl was stagnant, Ursula embraced her, slothfully osculating her way from her neck to her mouth.

Ariel groaned as the rubicund tongue tangled with her own before settling to wallow in her mouth so that their lips could press and suck.

The witches' succulentlips were saccharine, yet her tongue was almost bitter, a little acidic.

Curiously enough, the princess liked it. Being kissed by her newfound lover was luxurious; there were no other words to elucidate it.

There was nothing to be frightened of.

She felt alive!

So alive!

OoO

Growling deep in her throat, the sea witch eased the willing princess onto the boulder.

Looming over the maiden, Ursula kissed her deeply.

Ariel whined softly and responded to the kiss by thrusting her tongue this way and that inside the enchantress's mouth.

OoO

Leaving her prey's mouth, the Cecaelian nibbled and licked her way down to the mer girl's chest.

Easing the hair back with a temperate sweep of her hands, the woman's eyes turned silver with enamoured animation.

"Flotsam … Jetsam … do come and see what this sweet young thing holds so close to her chest."

Eager, the eels quickly swapped forms then darted over, practically salivating.

"Don't frighten her," Ursula warned them. "Be glad I'm willing to share."

Moving behind Ariel, the Cecaelia pulled the young princess up and up until she was lying on her belly, putting her arms around her waist.

"You'll enjoy this, little one," she promised, languidly fingering Ariel's belly button.

The angel closed her eyes, fingertips weakly brushing against Ursula's black, satiny stomach and the tousled black curls of the eel's hair.

She panted as their ardent hands swiftly engulfed her small breasts; she moaned sweetly as they worshiped her lower body.

To them … For now … She was none other than Amphitrite.

OoO

Every kiss, lick, caress was that of a lover's. Like a moth caught in a jar, the girl's twin hearts fluttered ecstatically against the overwhelming adoration her seducer's bestowed upon her.

Under their lascivious lips, tongues, tails, tentacles and hands, the princess burned, boiled and soared. Her body tightened and convulsed, her red mouth gaped helplessly as her voice failed her.

Clutching Ariel possessively to her breast, the Cecaelia rolled till she was on top of her.

Instead of compressed, the mermaid felt as if she were lying beneath a warm sponge.

She felt …. Safe.

OoO

Ursula's strong thrusting had decelerated to a gentle, deep stroke.

Tingling all over, enwrapped in tentacles and eel men, Ariel sluggishly rolled her head, gazing weakly past Ursula's lavender arms.

She paled.

Eric?

Weakness disremembered, the mer woman franticly tried to force herself up into a sitting position only to be held down and kissed soundly on the mouth.

Fingers provocatively stroking her hair caused the recently deflowered mer princess** to** groan and decide it was nothing to be bothered about.

OoO

Ursula, purring lasciviously in her ear, bent her head to suckle her lobe.

Ariel squealed softly at the sensation.

She looked to the side, wanting to kiss one of the eels.

It was Eric again.

No … Surely not … It couldn't be.

The woman blinked.

He was still there.

She blinked again.

Ariel nearly screamed in horror.

Beside Eric, ashamed and enraged … Sweet Poseidon … It was her father! with him were Flounder and Sebastian.

"No-No!" Ariel gasped.

Violently, she jerked away from the witch.

Suddenly, the bodies and tentacles she had been encompassed in were no longer around her.

And … And in her arms …. Oh Poseidon … Sweet Poseidon help her! In her arms, staring up at her with the most curious, innocent blue eyes was a newborn human baby girl.

Melody.

The daughter of the sea witch.

_**End of dream, a beach**_

Out of her bed and out of the door of her little hut shot a young red haired woman.

Face wild with fear, she flew down a sandy hill towards a moonlit beach like a bat out of Hell.

Coming to a clumsy halt before the rolling ocean, the woman dropped to her knees and threw up.

Gasping, she burped then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand,

"Just a dream …" she panted. "It was just another stupid, stupid dream …"

Then why had she thrown up?

Adrenaline. It had to be.

Ariel washed her face and hair in the ocean before returning to her little hut.

Since dealing with Morgana, things had changed.

She was human now, even more so than before. The sea had rejected it's daughter with a harshness that stung like the slap Eric had given her cheek after she had told him and her father about Melody's true parentage.

Eric, angry beyond comprehension, left her to fend for herself, claiming he would find his own way back to his kingdom, vowing to have her put to death if he ever saw her again.

Ariel, agreeing that was fair enough, let him go without quarrel.

He was too good to be hers after all.

Not long after that, her father died.

Morgana had used what vast amount of magic she had at her disposal to change the mighty sea king into an old, withered man, thus taking away his dignity and fortitude.

Ariel had tried to keep him comfortable, tried to bring him back to full health, but her betrayal had been her undoing. He died a few weeks after Eric took his leave of them, leaving Ariel alone with her misery and bitter sweet dreams of her somewhat ambiguous coquetry with the now dead sea witch, both sire and dam of her daughter.

_**The palace, Queen Morgana's chambers**_

"Leave me be!" Morgana screamed, hurling an antique vase at the apparition.

Ursula sighed.

"Cut her hand and I'll leave you alone forever," she replied.

"Never!" the queen shrieked.

"Set me free!" Ursula bellowed and clenched her fist.

Doubling over, Morgana wailed in agony, clutching at her skull.

"You know there is no way out of this. I can make you squirm and scream forever, little sister. I'll make it hurt so much you'd think your head was going to split open. I'm actually quite amazed that my daughter and her betrothed have not put you away."

"I sent them away," Morgana croaked tearfully. "I did not want them to see me like this."

"Pick up the urn and dagger and take me to her. The time is ripe. Do it! Do it! DO IT!"

_**A Cave**_

"I felt Vanessa would have upset you so I choose a different disguise, my love."

Weak, her head pounding, Ariel groaned and opened her eyes.

She knew that voice. But surely …. No … It was not possible. Not possible at all!

Ariel leapt to her feet, regretting the fast movement for she felt dizzy.

"Don't bother trying to run," Ursula drawled, her unfathomable voice dripping with the driest humour. "I have had this cave for centuries. You will not get very far so you may as well stay here. We've got a _lot_ of catching up to do."

Ariel wrapped her arms around her waist, swallowing thickly.

"Show yourself," she whispered, eyes sweeping the cave for the witch, hating the discord in her voice.

"Say please."

"I said show yourself!" the woman shouted wildly. "I want to see you!"

"Very well."

The witch slipped out of the darkness, standing at the cave entrance, smiling beatifically at Ariel.

Wearing a knee length light cream shift that barely covered her generous cleavage, Ursula's latest human form was quite tall. A slender beauty with black hair trialling down to her slim waist. A beauty with an angular face and skin so shiny and pale it could have been forged from marble.

Dumbfounded, Ariel stared at the creature before her. Her mouth gaping, her hands trembling.

"My sweet," the witch purred, eyes roaming appreciatively up and down the other woman's body. "How long it has been. I have missed you."

A strangled noise leapt from Triton's daughter's mouth.

Then she burst out laughing.

She laughed long and hard.

Ursula was mildly caught off guard by this reaction.

She had been expecting anger, fear, but laughter-oh, no … hang on.

Ariel was angry now.

"How dare you come here," the woman snarled, sapphire eyes full of taciturn distain.

"Fairest darling, aren't you happy to see me at all?" Ursula cried, melodramatically placing a hand upon her bosom.

Ariel glowered.

"Why should I be? I hate you."

The Cecaelia's grey eyes narrowed into slits.

"You gave yourself to me willingly, young one," she reminded darkly. "You knew it was more than likely that I would use your body for my own designs. You knew how much I despised Triton long before you came to me for aid."

Humming gaily, she twirled a golden earring with her slender white fingers.

Watching her enemy and former lover, Ariel noticed that the accessory closely resembled her father's prized trident.

"My trophies," Ursula explained with a pleased smile, noting Ariel's curiosity. "I wonder what part of my body I can wrap you around? The Trident and crown are, indeed, powerful. But you, beautiful, were my greatest acquisition."

Ariel felt her blood begin to boil.

"I still think you are poisonous!" she spat acidly. "You …. Raped … me!"

"And look at what my heinous crime upon your person has given you. A daughter. A strikingly beautiful one at that."

"Melody hates me," Ariel countered. "Your sister told me she would tell her about us. I can't do anything to change her mind. I have nothing to be grateful for!"

The witch was dismissive.

"Oh pish! Come with me and we'll attempt to change it together, precious," she insisted. "I'm certain we can persuade that little dove to love you again. I did tell her to be on her best behaviour when you returned to the palace."

"Did you threaten her?" Ariel demanded furiously.

Ursula shrugged nonchalantly.

"The little lady was being overly hysterical over the imprisonment of the former sea queen. I merely advised the child to lift her game or she would be forced to bear witness the execution of her betrothed and my sister. Young Melody has been quite the angel since then."

Ariel could not believe what she was hearing.

"You are cruel!" she hissed.

"And you are in no position to make such judgements. I could have left you stranded here, and yet I returned. I could have easily destroyed you, an eye for an eye, but I for saw my demise and your betrayal hence I bear no ill will toward you. And now you are mine and will return to the ocean where you will share both pleasure and power with me for all eternity as you should have done all those years ago."

The younger woman bit her lip, debating mentally.

"I want to think," she told the witch. "Will you let me?"

The witch scowled at her.

"You can have an hour," she growled.

Ariel nodded and turned her back on the Cecaelia.

What the witch failed to notice was the satisfied smirk on the woman's face.

'_If only you knew what I'm thinking about, Ursula,'_ Ariel thought.

Vengeance ….

How perfectly divine it was going to be.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

This part of the series was not going to be up for some time. However, I proofread it and fine turned it, it turned out better than I hoped so I am able to post it now.

Ariel still plans to kill Ursula despite the fact that she allowed the witch to seduce her.

How will this end?

I am thinking that the following fic that I've titled, "Sweet lies" will be the last story. I've written 800 words, the rest are in my head.

Thank you for reading Leah.


End file.
